


Confession (Part II)

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Lily reveals to Remus that she's figured out his secret. Well... one of them. Remus tries to figure out who he is.





	Confession (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a stand-alone story, it does take place slightly after Confession (Part I) starts, so I suggest reading that one first if you're interested. It's not absolutely necessary, though. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged. It's my goal to always improve!

“Oh, crap. Look at the time. Guys, I gotta run,” James started suddenly, swinging his feet from the armrest to the ground. The boys had been hanging out in their typical spot in the common room before James decided to cut things short. 

 

“Wait, where're you going?” Peter asked earnestly. 

 

James just winked at Peter and ruffled his messy hair. 

 

“It's not a date, is it?” Peter was leaning so far off his cushion, he almost fell right out of his seat. 

 

“Shh, don't tell Lily,” James teased as he pulled a delicate bundle of material out of his satchel. “And don't wait up for me,” he smirked.

 

James headed towards the exit of Gryffindor tower, bundle of cloth in his hand, waving to his group of friends as he left. There was a pause. Then Peter spoke up.

 

“Wait, what?! James is going on a date?! And not with Lily?!”

 

The three boys carefully, not-so-subtly glanced over at the opposite corner of the room where Lily was deeply invested in a book.

 

“Guess he got tired of the chase,” Sirius offered.

 

“I can't believe it! Prongs has been into her forever! What made him change his mind?” Peter asked.

 

“Iunno, beats me,” Sirius shrugged. “Hey, Worms, what time is it anyway?” Sirius never wore a watch; he always thought he was too cool for them. 

 

“Uh… five-to… why?”

 

“Shit,” Sirius swore. “I have to go too, actually.”

 

“You've got a date, too?!” Peter exclaimed, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

 

“Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a date,” Sirius teased. Remus knew exactly how to interpret that; Sirius very rarely wined-and-dined the girls that he slept with.

 

“Well, go on then,” Remus snapped, bitterness permeating his voice. He was sick and tired of Sirius flaunting his sexual adventures. Lupin noticed Sirius and Peter exchange a look out of the corner of his eye, but kept his focus on the pages of his book. The words were barely legible on the page through the cloud of anger and frustration that was fogging his mind. 

 

“I’m taking the map. See you guys in a bit,” Sirius said, before leaving the common room, whispering “I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good” as he went out the door.

 

“Well, guess I’m gonna call it a night,” Peter moaned, slowly getting out of his chair. “Not like I have a date or anything to go to,” he grumbled as he made his way up the stairs of Gryffindor tower. “G’night, Moony.”

 

Remus glanced over to Lily’s corner and considered approaching her. He didn’t want to follow Peter up the stairs, knowing full well what Wormtail’s intentions were once he was alone. With a long sigh, Remus closed his book and placed it gently in his bag before picking up his things and heading towards his new friend.

 

“Hey Lily,” he chimed as he interrupted her reading. She looked up at him brightly and smiled. Lily shifted over on the couch to make room for Remus beside her. He sat down heavily and slouched forward, clearly lost in thought.

 

“What’s up with you?” Lily asked teasingly, nudging Remus gently with her elbow. “Jealous of James’ date?” 

 

“So you heard all that?” Remus continued, with a smirk. “He thought he was being so subtle!”

 

Lily let out a small laugh that shook her shoulders lightly. “Oh yes,” she chuckled. “I’m fairly certain the entire tower heard. Subtlety doesn’t seem to be James’ strong suit.”

 

The two friends giggled slightly as they relaxed into the sofa, surrounded by soft, feathery cushions.

 

“What’ya reading?” Remus started, making casual conversation.

 

“Oh, it’s called  _ Modern Lycanthropy _ . It’s really interesting, actually,” Lily answered.

 

Remus’ heart skipped a beat and he immediately tensed up. 

 

“What? Why are you reading that?” he said sharply, forgetting all politeness.

 

Lily gave him a confused look and narrowed her eyes slightly. 

 

“Um, I dunno, maybe because it’s a book? That I find interesting? What wrong with reading it?” Her answer was brimming with attitude. 

 

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe Lily just happened to pick up a book on Lycanthropy. She was a reader, always eager to absorb more information, maybe this was just one of many books on her list. Remus took a deep, steadying breath and tried to relax, allowing himself to believe that Lily was just reading for the sake of reading.

 

“Hey, Remus…” Lily started quietly, interrupting his train of thought. “About what we talked about yesterday…”

 

She hesitated slightly. 

 

“You mean James?” Remus offered.

 

“No, no,” Lily corrected. “About your…  _ condition. _ ”

 

_ Shit. _

 

Remus felt his muscles tense up again as he tried keeping a neutral expression on his face. She knew. How did she know? How did she figure it out? He was an idiot, a complete idiot. He shouldn't have said anything when they talked yesterday, and this was all his fault.

 

Lily reached forward and gently placed her hand over Remus’, perfect ivory skin covering rough, scarred fingers.

 

“You know...” Lily continued, her tone filled with empathy. “It happens to other people, too…”

 

_ Crap crap crap damn shit crap. _

 

“Even in the muggle community…”

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

Remus’ face turned from one of panic to confusion. He narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head to the side.

 

“Lily, what do you think my... _ condition _ is?

 

“You being gay,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

_ WAIT, WHAT?! _

 

Remus pulled his hand back as if her delicate fingers had just burned him. He looked at her, aghast, filled with confusion and a splash of rage.

 

“I'm not gay!” Remus said, a little too loudly. He hurriedly glanced around the room, making sure he didn't raise too much suspicion. The few students that were left in the common room weren't phased by his outburst.

 

“I'm not gay,” he repeated, this time in a loud whisper, his voice tense with anger and insistence.

 

Lily's ears began to turn pink as she sheepishly looked down and fiddled with her book. 

 

“I'm so sorry, I just thought… I mean… you just…” she stammered. “With… with you saying you had a secret… and… and Severus… and him finding out… and… and… with the way you're always looking at Sirius… I just…”

 

“What? The way I look at Sirius?” Remus harshly whispered, not knowing what way that was.

 

“You know… it's the same look James always gives me…” she responded.

 

Remus’ face began to glow with embarrassment, scars turning white against the red of his skin. 

 

“I don't… I don't look at Sirius…”

 

Lily's face took on an expression that Remus had never seen before. He looked down to stare at his hands, fiddling with the untucked edge of his dress shirt.

 

“Remus,” she said kindly, the way one would talk to their child or lover. The way one would talk to a friend. “Remus, it's okay.” Her words were almost a whisper.

 

Remus glanced up to look at Lily; her eyes were damp and glistening. She looked to the side and blinked away a few tears.

 

“I had a cousin,” she noted softly. “I don't get to see him anymore…” Lily wiped away another tear with the side of her hand. “He… I… I just hope he's happy…”

 

Remus didn't really understand what Lily was talking about, but he could tell that it made her upset. He wrapped an arm hesitantly around her shoulder, but squeezed tighter when she leaned into him. The two friends sat there, not talking, Lily's head against Remus’ chest, his hand on her shoulder. 

 

Lily spoke up.

 

“Remus… don't let anyone stop you from being yourself.”

 

Remus pondered that statement. He considered what that meant to “be himself”. Who he was...what he was. He was a werewolf. A dangerous creature. Something the world hated. Was he also a  _ gay _ werewolf? 

 

Remus closed his eyes. He didn't  _ feel _ gay. He didn't look at men and think “yes, those men are attractive”. He didn't look at women and think “yes, those women are attractive.” All Remus knew was that when Sirius walked into the room, it always lit up. That being around his friend made his days a little brighter. That caring about him, loving him, made him attractive to Remus. Maybe the werewolf was a freak in more ways than one.

 

“Oh,” Lily's noise broke the silence and the haze that was Remus’ mind. He looked around the room and noticed what she had just realized. The whole common room was empty, the fires dying to a cindery glow. 

 

“We should probably go upstairs,” Lily said with a small smile. The two got up and headed towards the staircases. Before parting ways, Lily threw her arms around Remus for a hug. It took him a moment, but he gently wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“Don't let other idiots keep you from being  _ you, _ ” she whispered in his ear. She planted a light kiss on his cheek before pulling back. With a smile and a wave, Lily headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Remus watched her leave before making his way up to his own four poster bed, wondering what being “Remus” really meant. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The next part can be found right here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029944


End file.
